Kismet.
This character is no longer in alliance with the canon Camp Gin Chi and Pyrrhian Kami projects. Appearance Like all demigods, Kismet is notably handsome, with a lean body frame and a elegant face and snout. His proportions are well-balanced, a little long in the legs and tail, with short, clipped claws. His scales are a glittering, pearly white, with a sheen like polished metal. He lacks the ordinary SwiftWing stripe, so his scales are completely solid, with no break in their color. His mane and tail-tuft are very interesting. Their natural shade is a beautiful tealish-lime green,like an Aurora Borealis. They are naturally prismatic, and shimmer with reflected light, speckled with other colors. He has dyed the tips of both his mane and tail-tuft a shade of rich gold. Other than his unique mane, he generally resembles an average SwiftWing, excepting the lack of a stripe. Kismet always walks with a gentle bounce in his step, appearing cool and collected but still approachable to those he passes. He always has a kind smile on his face, his expression soft and reassuring. Kismet wears casual, loose clothing, usually a band tee and jean shorts. He is not one for ornamentation nor for jewelry. He does, however, wear a worn friendship bracelet on his right paw, made with yellow and green thread. His ears are also pierced, once each, usually with tiny sapphires in them. Personality Kismet in undoubtedly very popular. Maybe it's the way he smiles, or the way he carries with him an air of easy approachability. Either way, he gets along with almost everyone. He's always the one to offer a grin to a stranger, or a helping hand in a pickle. Kismet is always willing to help anyone in need, no matter how small the matter may be. His kindness seems to have no bounds, and his patience is even more lengthy. In the jaded group of demigods at Camp Gin Chi, he's oddly positive, and much more open than he should be based on his rough past. Kismet has an innate ability to mediate situations that his twin does not have. His easygoing attitude usually calms the tempers of many, and he knows how to calm others with the snap of a claw. He's often called on to placate angry campers. Kismet does have a tendency to be rather emotionless, however. Nothing ever seems to pierce his veil of cheerful optimism, and due to that, he is often dumped by romantic partners. Secretly, he's honestly scared to hurt others, and spills his emotions to his twin sister Seina. Abilities As a half-kami, Kismet displays an unusual range of natural abilities. He also lacks quite a few of his SwiftWing abilities as well. Kismet does not have any type of telekinesis, nor does he possess the ability to breathe fire. Due to his large wings, he can fly as fast as a SwiftWing, but this appears to be the only one of the tribe's gifts he managed to retain. Like all demigods, Kismet has a sense of spiritual pressure, called reiatsu. His own reiatsu is fairly weak, not as pitiful as some demigods but as he’s never used it excepting dire situations, it is not as powerful as his twin sister’s. However, the one outstanding ability Kismet has is his ability to bestow good or bad luck. Like how his mother has the skill to give a mortal extraordinary good or bad fortune, Kismet can increase or decrease the chances of something good happening to other dragons. Generally he doesn’t use it, but sometimes around him you’ll find a coin, or spot an item of yours that has been missing for a while. In battle against him, you might trip, or scrape yourself on a rock. This turns out to be more useful than you might think, and enemies often reach him rather beat up and weakened. History Kismet was hatched inside the Great Butterfly Shrine on the Eclat Tier of Deux City. He was born with a twin sister, and both of them lived for the first year of their life inside the shrine, surviving off the offerings of food left there for the great goddess Seishi. Eventually, though, the two rambunctious dragonets began to explore outside of their home. Kismet was more of a scavenger whilst Seina protected him as they looked for food. The two did not know how to speak, or even fly, other than mindless repetition of words they had heard and short glides from high-up places. Every day at sundown, the pair would return to the Great Butterfly Shrine to curl up at the feet of Seishi's statue and sleep. One day, Kismet awoke to see his sister standing before a fully-grown SkyWing, who was lying dead on the floor. He had no idea what had happened but from Seina's anxious eyes, it was clear that she had killed the dragon. They were not yet two years old. Seina and her brother decided to hightail it then and there, and they went skittering away from their home. The pair fled to the Feuille Tier, all the way on the other side of the city, by crossing the Gailfeather. Who knows how long they would have been running if they hadn't been found by Konton. Despite the goddess's cruel nature, she knew that she couldn't leave two half-kami running around one of the most populous cities on Pyrrhia, and brought them- begrudgingly- to Camp Gin Chi. The two were one of the first members of the camp, and they've been there for sixteen years now. Gin took pity on the two and gave them names, teaching them how to speak and fly. They've adjusted quite well, and Kismet even became a counselor, running the medical ward as well. He still doesn't know what happened that night when Seina killed the SkyWing, though. And for now, she's not willing to tell. Relationships Atlas.: wip Chiharu: wip Gin: wip Hana: wip Kazeki: wip Kasaisuke: wip Kita: wip Konton: nope dont like her no sirree Livid: (﻿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) wip Raiu: wip. i swear he wont fight her ns just accept it Seiza: hes got an eye on her and his sister wip Seina: Seina and Kismet get along really well. They have of course been together since birth, and they survived by the skin of their teeth on the streets together. They trust each other with everything, and they often meet to spill their inner emotions to each other. Not only that, but Kismet is the only one who can stand Seina's horrible jokes. Shida: (﻿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) wip Shio: wip Tonikku: wip Traum: wip Trivia * Kismet is based off of Will Solace from the Percy Jackson series. * Kismet and his twin do actually seem to possess the odd bonds that twins have, and they can sense each other's pain. * His favorite animal is the goldfinch. * Kismet's chosen weapon is a lance. * He runs the medical ward at the camp. * Kismet is often the recipient of Raiu's pranks, but he always laughs it off. * Kismet has a pet goldfinch called Zolata, who fllows him everywhere. Gallery Kismet swiftwing base.png|Lines by Resa, coloring by me Kismet fr.png|kismet on flight rising Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Tribeless Dragons